


Oliver & His Toy

by Mitchie1320



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchie1320/pseuds/Mitchie1320
Summary: Oliver needs to dominate someone and he thinks of Barry. Barry thinks he's crazy. Will they find love or will it crash and burn?





	1. Chapter One

Oliver stood before team flash, surprisingly nervous. He wiped his hands on his pants & cleared his throat. Cisco finally looked up at the intrusion, smiling slightly when he saw the green archer in the cortex.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Um..." Oliver cleared his throat again. Caitlin looked at him quizzicality.

"You okay, Oliver?"

"Yeah, yeah, um... is Barry around?"

"Oh yeah. He's training, but he's on his way back."

"Okay, I'll wait." Oliver looked around the cortex, before shuffling his feet & looking around. Caitlin frowned.

"You want to sit?"

"No I'm good. Thanks." Oliver cleared his throat again.

Cisco opened his mouth to ask what was going on again when a flash of red signified that Barry was back. He skidded to a halt in front of Cisco, already rambling about something unimportant, having not noticed Oliver behind him. Caitlin cleared her throat & pointed to him to get Barry's attention. Barry whipped around, then stopped, arms half extended, before falling limp against his side.

"Oh hey, Oliver. What's up?"

"Um, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Cisco & Caitlin looked at each other for a minute before shrugging.

"We'll go." Oliver shook his head.

"I'd rather go somewhere where there's no cameras in case someone decides to eavesdrop later." Cisco snorted.

"Like I would do that to you guys." Oliver glowered.

"Right. I'm sure you guys never spy on Barry."

"It only happened once. But I see your point. The roof's free." Oliver nodded then stepped back to allow Barry to walk in front of him. They walked of the roof quietly, although Barry kept looking back at Oliver quizzically. When they made it to the roof, Oliver stopped to look around & ensure there were no cameras anywhere. Once satisfied, he nodded & turned to Barry. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. This happened for almost five minutes before Barry grabbed his hand.

"Dude, just spit it out."

"It's difficult. I'm really taking a chance here & its..." he stopped & shook his head. "I have a problem, & I need help."

"Of course. How I can help?"

"It's complicated." Barry sighed.

"Dude, spit it out already." Oliver took a deep breath.

"Ihaventhadbdsmsexinareallylongtimeanditsaffectingmyconcentrationatworkandireallyneedtodominatesomeoneandithoughtofyou." Barry blinked, running the sentence over and over in his head.

"Um, okay. Well first, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, which is fine, but I'm not really into that stuff. Also I don't like guys. I appreciate the offer though... I think?"

Oliver nodded then looked down for a minute. "Okay sorry to bother you." He turned around and left faster before Barry realized what was happening. He stayed up on the roof for a minute, thinking about the offer Oliver had given him. He stayed deep in the thought the rest of the day, despite Cisco & Caitlin's attempts to get him to talk about it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver have sex... or do they?

Barry awoke with the feeling someone was watching him. He rolled over to see Oliver in full Green Arrow regalia staring at him. Even in the dark, Barry could see the election pushing through the suit. Barry rubbed his eyes. "Oliver what are you doing?" Oliver took a step closer to the bed.

"You don't speak until I tell you to." He had activated the voice modulator, & if Barry didn't know better, he wouldn't know who was under the mask. Oliver stepped up to the bed, & pulled the blankets off of Barry. He shivered at the sudden coldness, & opened his mouth to speak again, but Oliver's finger on his lips stopped him. "You speak out of turn again you will be punished. Do you understand?" Barry nodded mutely, still slightly unsure as to what was happening. "Sit up & take off your clothes." Barry sat up & looked down at his boxers. He didn't wear much to bed, just the boxers, & he was a little uncomfortable taking them off in front of his friend. He shook his head slightly.

"Oliver, I don't know what's going on right..." Barry's words trailed off as two rough fingers were shoved into his mouth.

"I told you not to talk, so now, suck." Barry stared for a minute before trying to pull back & talk to his friend to find out what the hell was going on. The fingers were shoved deeper into his mouth & the other hand grabbed for Barry's soft dick. "I told you to suck." Barry blinked quickly & started slowly sucking on Oliver's fingers. As he did so, he realized with every suck of his fingers, Oliver's hand stroked his dick. Barry began to realize that he was actually getting hard. He was so surprised that he stopped sucking and pulled back. The hand around his dick tightened. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," Barry stuttered out. He looked down at his own erection before looking back up at Oliver's pushing his tight costume against his skin & drifting up to his eyes, shielding by the mask Barry had given him. The man behind the mask grinned down at him for a moment before tightening his hand even further on Barry's dick. He slowly began stroking it again while maintaining eye contact with him, & pushing his fingers in and out of Barry's mouth. He finally pulled his fingers out with a forced pop, & spoke again.

"Turn around and get on your knees." Barry shivered at the tone in Oliver's voice and hastened to obey. Once in place, Barry could no longer see what was happening but he heard a zipper and somehow he knew Oliver was going to fuck him. He didn't think he was okay with this but didn't know how to stop him. When a slick index finger pressed against his hole, he bucked against it. A hand clamped back down on his dick and started stroking slowly. "Relax, Barry. This is for the best, I promise." Barry hung his head, but didn't jerk when the finger went back to circling his hole. When Oliver's finger pushed its way in, Barry only started slightly, instead focusing on the feeling he was getting from Oliver's hand still on his dick. His finger began to move inside him, stretching the hole a little bit, eventually adding another one to scissor inside of him. Oliver pushed his finger in deeper and angled it, hitting Barry's prostate dead on. Barry lifted clear off the bed, pleasure coursing through his body.

"What was that?" Barry panted. Oliver grinned behind him.

"I believe you weren't supposed to be talking but since you seem to want to continue, I will stuff your mouth with something to shut you up." Barry found himself being turned around & a dick being shoved in his mouth. He barely had time to get used to the feeling before Oliver began fucking his face. Barry just took it in at first not sure how to respond, not ever having a dick in his mouth before, but as Oliver continued to play with his hole, Barry started to relax, his now throbbing dick pulsating out against Oliver's stomach. He ran his tongue down the length of Oliver's dick as it descended into this mouth and the moan that came from Oliver was encouragement for Barry to continue. Barry continued to tease Oliver with his tongue until he was panting above him. Oliver pulled out & flipped Barry back onto his knees, facing away from him. Barry whined slightly at the lack of contact but that stopped when he felt a dick pushing against his definitely virgin hole. He tended up, & Oliver noticed. He felt hot breath against his ear. "Relax, baby, be a good boy for me, & we'll have lots of fun. If you're really good, I'll even let you come." Barry shivered at the voice against his ear, & tried his best not to tense up when Oliver went back to pushing against his hole. He entered him slowly, not stopping until his dick was fully sheathed in Barry's tight asshole. Barry groaned at the pain, even as it faded away. Oliver moved slightly, the tip of his dick brushing against Barry's prostate, & Barry's groans turned from pain to pleasure. Oliver continued to thrust slowly until Barry felt no pain at all. Oliver reached around Barry and grabbed his now aching dick, dripping with pre-cum. Oliver pulled almost all the way out of Barry and then pushed his way back in hard. He set a bruising pace, pulling at Barry's dick in time with his thrusts. Barry was the first to cum, actually crying at feelings he had never felt before. As he felt Oliver begin to climax above him, a sharp poke alerted him to something wrong. He jerked open his eyes to see Joe standing over him.

"Hey, man. You okay? You're crying." Barry wiped his face, clearing the tears, & simultaneously realizing that his boxers were soaked. He blushed as he realized he had just his first wet dream in years, & about Oliver Queen no less!! He lowered his eyes, & mumbled some excuse to get Joe out of the room. Once he was alone, he pulled his blankets off & surveyed his mess. He shook his head at himself & started cleaning up, starting with a change of sheets and a shower, definitely not thinking about Oliver Queen.... ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was my first time writing smut. Sorry if it's not very good. Don't give up on me, it'll get better I promise!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!! Thanks for reading my story... I hate this chapter.. Like I want to drown it in a lake, but I couldn't think of another way to further my end game, so it stays... I'm sorry. Don't hate me; next chapter is just smut... just hold on to that kernel of joy.
> 
> Also, I'm not specifying WHEN this story takes place, because Speedy & Captain Lance are in it... I like those characters, run with it. So try to enjoy, I'm off to eat my weight in leftover turkey and sweet potato casserole (my mother's crowning gem of holidays). :)

Barry skidded to a stop in front of the precinct, already ten minutes late, & determined to forget about his dream. He slinked to his office, hoping to avoid both Captain Singh & Joe. He made it to lunch before a body dropped & he had to go to the crime scene. Joe was waiting for him at the crime scene tape, pen tapping against his notepad.

"Hey, what's going on with you? I know you were late this morning." Barry blushed again, thinking about his dream.

"Nothing, Joe. I promise. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Barry shook his head vigorously.

"Definitely not. Don't worry. I'll be okay. If it gets too much for me, I'll talk to someone." Joe frowned and stared at Barry for a minute before shrugging his shoulders & turning around.

"Alright, tell me about this body."

 

*****************************

That night in the middle of the car crash, (Barry was so winning) Cisco interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey man, hurry up and get this guy, we got problems."  Barry rushed next to the car & pulled the guy out. He left him with the cops & hurried to Star Labs. He skidded to a stop in the cortex.

"What's up?"

"There’s a problem in Star City." Caitlin stood at the computer analyzing data while Cisco sat typing in a hurried fashion.

"What happened??" Barry hurried over to them.

"Oliver's hurt. Just get there." Cisco shooed him out of the room. Barry flashed the 600 miles to Star City as fast as he could. The whole way there he hoped Oliver wasn't too hurt, & trying NOT to think about that stupid dream! Upon making it go the city he skidded into the "arrow cave" to find Oliver on a table unconscious with Felicity & John standing over him, trying to fix the multiple holes causing blood to pour out of his body.

"What the hell happened?" John turned slightly to look at him but when his hand moved it caused more blood to come out of the bullet hole in Oliver's shoulder.

"Shit." John growled. "Oliver got himself shot tonight cuz he wasn't paying attention. I don't know what is going on with him!" Barry flushed slightly. He knew what was going on with Oliver. He shook his head & focused on the problem at hand.

"How can I help?"

"Speedy is still out there trying to get the shooters. Help her?" Barry raced off to Speedy & helped her catch all the gang members before dropping them off at the police station for Captain Lance. He made it back to Oliver in record time. He was still unconscious but John & Felicity had done a decent job & most of the bleeding had stopped. Only one bullet hole remained to be stitched. Barry stood there for a minute just looking at Oliver, absolutely NOT checking out his abs. He had three bullet holes total, one in his right shoulder, one in stomach, & one too close to his heart for Barry's comfort. Of course, that was the one that was giving John problems with the stitching. When John finally got it, Barry started to relax.

"So, he's going to be okay?"

"Hopefully," Felicity snorted. "He shouldn't be distracted on missions, though. He won't tell me what's going on. Will you find out please, Barry?" Barry just nodded, not trusting his voice not to squeak. He checked in with Cisco & Caitlin, then took Oliver & his still unconscious ass back to his apartment. Oliver came to a couple hours later, Barry still sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What happened?"

"You got shot, remember?" Oliver looked at Barry for a few minutes, looking him up & down before nodding, seemingly coming to a decision.

"Why are you here?"

"They wanted my help."

"No, I got that. Why are you STILL here?"

"I was worried about you.  I didn't want to leave until you were okay."

"That's all?"

"Of course. I was just worried about you... as a friend. What happened tonight?"

"You know what happened. I told you what was wrong with me. I'm having a hard time finding someone else at the moment & it's clearly affecting my work ability. But you already stated that you had no interest in helping me. So you can go now. I'm fine." Oliver closed his eyes, & turned his head away from Barry. Barry opened his mouth to talk a couple times, then thought better of it. He started to take off his clothes. Oliver's eyes opened & he was staring at him with his piercing green eyes. Barry pretended he didn't notice, & continued to undress until he was in his boxers. He stood at the foot of the bed for a minute waving his arms back & forth before nodded sharply & he climbed into bed with Oliver. Oliver looked at him out of the corner of his eye, but made no attempts to acknowledge Barry in any way. They laid there in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Barry cleared his threat.

"Um... use me."

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised... smut

Oliver chuckled darkly, but made no move towards Barry. Barry flushed & cleared his throat.

"Use me." Oliver's hand snaked over to Barry's limp dick.

"Right. This is what you want." Oliver's voice had deepened, as he was unable to hide his desire, despite the lack of interest from Barry. Barry shook his head slightly.

"Believe me. I want this. I want to help you. So use me anyway you want. I need this." His voice broke on the "want" but he forced himself to finish the sentence. Oliver considered him for a second, before nodding.

"Fine." He pushed himself up to a sitting position. Barry followed suit.

"If you're serious about this, this isn't something you can get away from easily. There's contracts & rules, & you can't just stop whenever you...." Barry kissed him, muffling the rest of the sentence. When Oliver didn't respond, Barry pulled back, blushing & wishing, yet again, that he had never agreed to this. Barry looked up at Oliver to find his eyes dark with lust, & a possessive look in them.

"Safeword."

"What?"

"Give me a safeword to stop if it's too much." Barry sat there for a second.

"Um, pineapple?" Oliver blinked in surprise.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Um... statement. Pineapple is the safeword." Barry nodded to bring his point home. Oliver chuckled & shook his head.

"Pineapple it is." He leaned forward & kissed Barry almost gently. Barry leaned into the kiss almost against his will. Oliver bit down softly on his lower lip, pulling it towards him. Barry moaned slightly against his lips. Oliver grabbed Barry's hair & tugged his head away. Barry winced at the pain, but felt his dick twitch. Oliver groaned softly, & stilled for a moment. He searched Barry's eyes, still unsure of this course of action. When he found only desire in those eyes, his choice was made for him. He pushed Barry's head down to his dick, & impaled his head on it; still holding on to his hair.

"Suck." Barry gagged slightly at the intrusion in his mouth, but only hesitated for a second before following the orders. He started slowly, bobbing his head up & down on Oliver's thick member, swiping his tongue down the length as he did so. He swirled his tongue around Oliver's slit, eliciting a moan from the man above him. Oliver's hand tightened on Barry's hair, and shoved hard, pushing Barry even further down on his dick. Barry felt the tip of his dick hit the back of his throat, & fought back a gag. Doing so made him vibrate slightly. The vibrations caused Oliver to jut his hips out, pushing his dick in as far as he could go. Oliver groaned. "Again." Barry started to vibrate again as he swallowed against his dick. Oliver moaned loudly, as he started fucking Barry's throat. Barry tried to pull back as he tried not to gag, & found Oliver's hand on his back, forcing him back down. "You stop when I tell you to stop." Oliver barked out. Barry nodded mutely, his own neglected cock, dripping with pre-cum. Oliver continued to fuck Barry's mouth. When he got close, he pulled on Barry's hair, forcing him off his dick & stating it dead on. Oliver came, his hips jutting out towards Barry, all over his face. Barry tried not to flinch away until Oliver laid back against the headboard spent. "Lick it off." Barry stilled for a second, unsure if this was something he was willing to do. Oliver used his finger to wipe cum off Barry's face & forced it into Barry's mouth. "I said, lick it off." Barry licked slowly, and found the taste salty and not really to his liking. He continued to lick the cum off his face, though, deciding this wasn't a "pineapple" worthy event. Once clean, Barry leaned back slightly, suddenly aware of his own erection dripping on Oliver's stomach. Oliver noticed too. He took a tight hold on Barry's dick, & leaned forward until he reached Barry's ear. "You don't get to come... not until I change my mind. Can I trust you to behave yourself, or do I need to make sure you can't come?" Barry blinked twice before smiling slightly.

"You can trust me. I'll behave myself." Oliver studied him for a moment before reaching down to the dresser by his bed & pulling something black & round out that Barry couldn't identify, but soon found on his dick.

"What?"

"This is a cock ring. It'll make sure you don't cum without my say-so. If you take it off, I'll know… and you'll be punished." Oliver's voice deepened as he spoke, & Barry shivered at the tone. He nodded mutely, still unsure what happened next. Oliver stroked his cheek. "You did good tonight. Now get out." Barry flushed & hurried to put his clothes on. Once they were on, he sped from the room, & didn't stop until he was back in his own room in Central City. He sat down on his bed, still aware of his own erection & wondering how he was going to survive this mess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't feel very good at writing smut, and I'm having a rough day so please be kind... and enjoy :)
> 
> Yes, the safeword is pineapple... Barry is weird like that
> 
> Also, I googled cock rings (having never seen before) and now my phone is scarred for life by the images google gave me... Absolute trash ;)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be split into two parts. This aspect of the story is very important to, but doesn't actually further the main story along, so feel free to skip these two chapters if you want to. Otherwise, enjoy :)

Barry suffered a night of restless sleep & erotic dreams. When morning finally broke, he was spent, & yet still hard. He grumbled as he showered & started to get ready for the day, not sure how he was going to hide his fucking erection all day long, & just how long Oliver expected him to wait. When Iris gave him a strange look at breakfast, he broke down. In a panic, he called Oliver.

"Dude, this is not working. I can't hide this erection all day. I have to cum." Oliver chuckled softly over the phone.

"That's part of the fun, Barr. I told you it wasn't easy to leave." Barry huffed.

"Ugh. I hate you. Fine. Pineapple." He spat the pineapple out, almost afraid this was all a cruel joke & he was going to suffer for eternity. Oliver's voice changed over the phone.

"I'm sorry, Barr. You may remove the cock ring & cum. I give you permission." Barry hung up before Oliver had finished his sentence, & raced back upstairs to the bathroom. Within seconds, he was under the warm spray, no cock ring, & his throbbing dick in his hand. Finally free he decided he didn't want to drag it out. He vibrated his hand to make it go quicker & came faster than he had since he was a teenager. He chuckled to himself, relieved to be free, & went back to getting ready for the day.

 

 

 

************************

 

Eight hours later, Barry was finally feeling like himself again as he saved the city yet again from another meta intent on destroying it. He skidded into Star Labs, already chatting about celebration plans, when his visitor stopped him. There, next to Caitlin, successfully making small-talk, stood Oliver Queen. Dressed to the nines in a tux (a tux really?) & carrying an official looking briefcase. Barry gaped for a second before coming to his senses.

"Oliver. What are you doing here?" Caitlin slapped his arm.

"Be nice, Barry."

"Sorry. I'm just surprised to see him," he pointed at Oliver. "I mean you." Oliver smiled at Barry, coming off as a friend here for a friendly visit, but Barry saw the look in his eyes, & shivered.

"I wanted to thank you for helping with my mishap yesterday, & I thought I'd treat you to dinner?" Barry blinked rapidly, trying (and failing) to come up with an excuse to get out of this. But Caitlin's voice is what broke the silence.

"That's so nice of Oliver. I'm sure Barry would love an evening out. We'll celebrate some other time. Have fun, boys." With a wave, Caitlin & Cisco left the building, leaving Barry alone with Oliver. He tensed, awaiting whatever "punishment" Oliver had in mind, but Oliver simply smiled at him, & waved him forward.

"After you, Barry." Barry walked downstairs in kind of a daze, not sure what was happening. They reached the ground floor before Barry stopped.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. We're going to dinner."

"Well, you're wearing a tux. Should I change?" Oliver looked him up & down before shaking his head.

"You look fine. Come on." They took Oliver's motorcycle to one of the nicer restaurants in town. Barry shook his head.

"I'm definitely underdressed for this." Oliver ignored him, & ushered him inside where they were sat at a booth in the corner away from the other guests. Barry looked around, noticing the difference & knew this was NOT just a dinner like Oliver had claimed. They sat in awkward silence until the food arrived. Once they were a few bites in, Oliver cleared his throat.

"As you may have guessed this is not just dinner. We have business to discuss." He grabbed the briefcase he had brought, & opened it. Inside was several documents. Barry leaned forward trying to get a glimpse of what they were. Oliver chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll get to see them. They're for you." (To be continued)

 


	6. Still Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver & Barry talk about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has nothing to do with the actual story. It's for me. Because I'm writing a BDSM story, I refuse to make simple mistakes about the way hundreds of people (myself included) live. So I included this chapter to show the business side of a BDSM relationship because not including that part screams Fifty Shades of Grey to me, and as a member of this community that story offended me... So feel free to skip it, the next chapter is smut, I promise!
> 
> Also, sorry it took so long to update. College is really kicking my ass at the moment, plus I have a cold I can't get over :( Don't hate me! I promise the next one will be up soon!

"First, I want to apologize for last night. Nothing should have happened without the proper instruction."

"Huh?" Oliver handed Barry a document. Barry started to read, & quickly looked up at Oliver.

"What is this?"

"It's a contract. We should have done this before we did anything last night. And I apologize for that. I was focused on my own pleasure, & the problems I was having with distraction, & just needed some relief." Barry went back to the document. The first page was simply a signing page which detailed that Oliver was the dominant & Barry was the submissive, & the basics of those roles. The pages after were detailed scenes & situations they could potentially be in, & the space for initials both for Barry & Oliver. Barry shook his head slightly.

"I'm still confused as what all this is." Oliver sighed.

"This isn't a joke to me. This is how I live. So I take it very seriously. This is in layman's terms, a sex contract." He pointed to the top page. "This is where we sign, signifying that we're in a dom/sub relationship. Do you know what 'dom/sub' means?" Barry nodded & motioned for Oliver to continue. "Okay, so that's what that is." He flipped to the second page. "This is stuff, bedroom stuff, that we can do. You notice that it requires two signatures because we both have to be on the same page about this. We don't do anything you don't want to do, & vice versa with me. Still with me?" Barry nodded, but then pointed at the page.

"I don't know what some of this stuff is though. So how do I know what I want & don't want?"

"Anything that you don't understand, put a question mark next to it when you fill it out, & we'll discuss it. You can also look it up online, but I'd be careful with that because you can find some weirdos on there."

"Wait, we don't do this together?"

"We can if you want. It might be easier for you to do it on your own, less embarrassing. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. & I apologize for pushing you past your limits with the cock ring. That was unfair of me to presume what was okay for you." Barry shook his head.

"I may have overreacted a little. It wasn't really that bad, but I panicked because I didn't know what was going on. I should apologize to you." Oliver waved it away.

"Let's just agree that it should have been handled better on both ends. Which is why I brought the contract. This is will help us know where to go from here with no other mishaps like the one from yesterday."  Barry nodded.

"So you want me to take this home or something?"

"Yeah. Take it home, fill out everything that sounds okay to you then give it to me & I'll do the same. Then we'll discuss, & the relationship can move forward."

"So you're giving me homework... like a teacher...." Oliver smirked.

"If that turns you on, sure. The last couple pages include role-playing if that interests you." Barry flipped to the back & skimmed it slightly. Oliver put his hand on the document. "The waiters coming, probably to ask about dessert. Go ahead & put it away. Check it out in detail at home later." They finished their meal in peace, then said goodnight outside Barry's door.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gives Oliver the contract back and Oliver... well... he's Oliver

 Barry stayed up all night reading & re-reading the contract. He knew he could speed through it but he felt it was so important he wanted to get it right. He sped to Star City in the morning to return the contract & sped right into Oliver's bedroom. "Oops. I went too far." Oliver jumped out of bed, already reaching for a weapon before recognizing Barry & rolling his eyes.

"Dude, go outside. Try again at the front door?"

"Yeah sorry, wouldn't want Thea to get the wrong idea." Barry smirked then darted away before Oliver could hurt him. He raced to the door then began to knock. After about the tenth one, Thea opened the door.

"Barry! What are you doing here?" Barry stopped, his hand still extended to knock, & caught Oliver's eyes, slightly behind Thea.

"Oh sorry, I just need Oliver's help with a case. Didn't mean to bother you." Thea shook her head, & waved him inside.

"It's okay. Make yourself at home." Barry & Oliver went to the study to talk. Barry presented the contract, signed & ready for Oliver's approval. Oliver looked it over, his eyebrows shifting at some of the maybes Barry had okayed. He nodded his okay when he was done.

"I'll go over it more thoroughly, & get back to you. Okay?" Barry shook his head.

"Honestly, I can't get you out of my head. I don't like it. I feel like I'm suffocating when I think about you. I don't know how to make this feeling go away but if you do, please, please help me." Oliver started to walk towards Barry as he spoke, finally standing in front of him by the time Barry had finished speaking. He reached out & grabbed Barry's hair, forcing his head back to look up at him. He leaned forward until he was at Barry's ear.

"You need to be dominated don't you, my little toy?" He grabbed for Barry's dick, tugging sharply before moving around to cup his ass. "All you can think about is me taking what I need, isn't it?" Barry nodded mutely, his throat dry with need. Oliver chuckled against his ear, then bit down & licked his lobe. "You better learn to be patient, toy. I make the rules; you follow them remember?" He took a step back & smirked at Barry's disheveled look. Barry growled slightly, checking out how perfect Oliver still looked. He laughed then walked back to the desk. "I will look over the contract today & fill in my side. Any concerns I will go over with you then. You have a good day, Barry." Barry stood still for a minute still processing before realizing he had been dismissed & raced back to Central City, still hard & distracted. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story so far! I'm having a blast writing it! There was just a little tease this chapter, but I PROMISE they will have sex in the next chapter... On my firstborn's life, I promise. Still working on that particular aspect of the chapter, so be patient with me! :)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry doesn't listen & has to be punished

Barry barely survived the day, but made it to his bed after his Flash duties only slightly tired, & looking forward to wanking off to relieve some pressure. He got himself comfortable in bed, not bothering with pajamas or a blanket. He started out slow, just lightly flicking his nipples until they were perky, & he was moaning from the pain/pleasure. He pinched his left one & his hips bucked. His hand lowered to his dick, but it was stopped.

"What are you doing, toy" Oliver stood at the side of his bed, holding on to Barry's arm, & glowering down at him.

"When you signed that contract, you gave away this right... Or did you forget?" Barry gasped, surprised to see Oliver.

"No, I... I... I didn't forget. I just was um... unclear on when the no-masturbation part took effect." He finally stammered out, hoping Oliver bought the lie.

"So you didn't read all of it? Because it explained in detail."

"No I read everything. I just... um... got confused. I'm sorry... it won't happen again." Oliver laughed darkly.

"No it won't. You can be sure of that. And because it happened once, you will be punished." Barry shivered at the tone of voice coming from Oliver. Oliver reached out & grabbed Barry's throat & began to squeeze. Barry began to vibrate from the intense sensations Oliver was generating. He was vibrating down to his dick, which had begun to leak pre-cum. He moaned against the hand on his throat. Oliver squeezed harder & Barry blacked out for a second. Oliver let up for a second, concern etching his face as he searched Barry's face for any sign of discomfort. Upon finding none, Oliver's hand still came away from Barry's neck. He quickly undressed & laid down next to Barry. He pulled Barry up to a sitting position & impaled him on his throbbing dick. Barry gagged slightly but recovered quickly, & began vibrating his mouth against Oliver's dick. Oliver grabbed his hair & pushed him until he had almost swallowed his dick. Barry worked him up & down, ignoring his own dick in an effort to make it up to Oliver. When Oliver got close he pulled Barry off of him. He flipped Barry over & began to ease his way inside Barry's virgin hole. Barry winced, but made no move to get away from Oliver. Oliver made no real effort for this to be easy on Barry, & he was happy he had those super-healing powers as Oliver thrust all the way in without the proper prepping. Once fully sheathed, Oliver reached down & grasped Barry's dick.

"Since I can't trust you, every complaint I hear about this equals a whole day extra." He whispered in Barry's ear, & before he could respond, the cock ring had been slipped back on his pulsing dick.

"Really? Is this really necessary?" Barry couldn't help but whine. Oliver slapped his ass harshly.

"One extra day. Got enough else smart to say, toy?" Barry wisely kept his mouth shut. Oliver went back to fucking his ass. He set a quick pace, occasionally shifting to hit Barry's prostate, causing Barry to soon be crying from the immense pleasure & unable to do anything about it. Oliver came without a sound, pulled out of Barry, & had his clothes back on before Barry could blink (& he thought he was fast!) Oliver exited through the window he had entered through & Barry groaned. He whacked his hand against his head a few times, cursing his own decision making, & still painfully hard. He moved to the bathroom slowly, & decided on a shower. He stood under the hot stream until it turned lukewarm & made his way back to the bedroom. On his pillow was a folder over note, the green arrow on the cover the only thing he could see. He briefly considered throwing it away, but curiosity got the better of him.

" _Barry, I'm not very good at this yet, so I ran. I'm good at that. I'm sorry. I will work on it. Please don't hesitate to call if you need ANYTHING_." Barry snorted, but still kept the note. He placed it carefully in his underwear drawer  & felt a twinge... a twinge he hadn't felt since Iris.

"Oh shit." Barry breathed. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts & when that failed, he started running... and he ran and ran and ran.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver & Barry have to deal with feelings

Oliver woke the next morning, still angry at himself for ditching Barry. He found himself standing in front of a spot he hadn't been in a long time... Tommy's grave. Tommy had been the only person in his life who knew about his proclivities & while Tommy didn't partake in them, he had always been supportive of Oliver & his choices (at least in that regard). He sighed. "Tommy....." He sank to the ground in front of his grave & reached out to hold on to his tombstone. "I think I've made a mess." He waited for a second, almost like for a response then laughed ruefully when he realized what he was doing. "I think I'm failing with Barry. Maybe he was the wrong choice for this... & seem to have forgotten how to take care of a sub... or maybe it's just cuz it's Barry." He sighed again. "Tommy, I don't know what to do. It's such a mess." He sat there for almost an hour, his mind heavy with the implications if this ended badly. The phone ringing shook him from his musings. It was Thea, saying Barry was at the mansion & wanted to talk to him... again. Oliver took his time getting the mansion, not liking how the conversation was actually going to go.

*******************

Barry spent the morning at the station, pretending to work on his cases but really thinking about that note that Oliver had left. A little before lunch, Iris showed up at the door, taking him by surprise. "Hey, what's up?"

"There's something wrong with you Barry. I can tell. Dad noticed too. Talk to me." Barry shook his head.

"I'm fine. Everything's normal." Iris walked around the desk until she was standing directly in front of him.

"Bull-shit. You need to talk to me NOW." Barry sighed.

"Alright fine. But you don't get details." Iris nodded her consent. "I started seeing someone. Well, seeing is probably not the right word to use." Iris squealed.

"You're seeing someone?!? Wait... why not? & why haven't you told anyone?" She placed her hands on her hips & glared accusingly at Barry.

"Look it's complicated. I can't give you details because it's not just my story to tell. But we don't go on dates... well we went on one, I think, but it's not like that."

"Okay..." Iris dragged out. "What are you doing then?" Barry hesitated. He didn't know how much she should really know.

"We're just... um... having sex. But it's not really normal sex. And that's all you get!" Iris laughed.

"Oh hell no, Barry. So many things wrong with this. One, you don't do 'just sex' you're not wired that way. & two, what do you mean by 'not normal sex'??" Iris crossed her arms & did her best to look menacing. Barry hung his head.

"Okay look, I'm not going to tell you who it is, & I can't give you details because you might figure it out. I know I'm not wired to just have sex. That's what I'm struggling with. I don't want to have feelings for this person, & that's not what h... um, this person wants. So I'm trying to figure out how to be chill about this, & I'm failing!" Iris frowned at his slip-up, suddenly wondering where this was going. But she got distracted when Barry kept talking.

"And it's not normal because this person is into some, well, by your definition 'weird' stuff. I'm, um... well, not having a problem with the stuff." Barry blushed & rubbed the back of his neck. "But it does add an extra stress to the feelings." Iris waved her hand.

"I don't really want the details of your sex life, that's okay. But you’re happy with the sex?" Barry nodded. "Okay so then, I'm happy for you in that regard. Now, what's wrong with this girl that you don't want to have feelings for her?"

"Um... it’s not a girl." Barry muttered out. Iris stared at him for a minute.

"So is your problem this particular guy or the fact that it's a guy?" Barry backed up slightly.

"Um, well I thought you'd be more surprised, but I guess both?"

"Sexuality is fluid. I don't care who you like. As long as you're happy. You should feel the same. But you're not happy... so I have a problem." Barry shook his head.

"It's not that I'm not happy. I'm just nervous around this person, & don't want to mess up."

"Barry," Iris sighed. She laid her hand on his arm. "Just be yourself. & be honest with this person. Tell him what you're feeling so you guys can move past it." Barry nodded, & motioned to his paperwork.

"Okay, I'll take your advice under consideration. But I really do have to get back to work."

"Okay, Barry. Just be careful." Iris gave him a hug. "You know we love you!" Barry went back to work, determined to put Oliver out of his mind until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so I wrote this chapter four days ago, and haven't had time to post it... I'm sorry! I think college might be killing me... either that or the 22-month-old who thinks I must give him EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAY!! (do you have any idea how hard it is to write gay fanfiction when baby wants your attention I don't recommend it) That said, I'm working on the next chapter (which is smut) thanks for sticking around.. Be patient with me! :)


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Barry told Iris... this chapter he talks to Oliver about his concerns... also sex

That night Barry ran to Star City. Oliver & his team were chasing some crook & Barry went to help before realizing people would probably wonder why he kept showing up & decided to stay out of the way until they were done. He let himself into the Queen mansion & did some snooping while he waited for them to get home. When he heard the door open & Oliver &a Thea talking he flashed to Oliver's room & waited. Oliver opened the door & just looked at him for a moment.

"Can I help you?"

 "I think we should talk." Oliver took a seat at his desk & watched Barry pace around his bed.

"What's going on, Barry?"

"I don't know. I'm a little confused, & Iris said I should just talk to you." Oliver marched over to Barry & grabbed his shoulders.

"You told Iris?!?!"

"No! I mean, I told her I was sleeping with someone, & that it was a guy. Not that it was you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's just..." Barry was cut of by Oliver's kiss. He was pleasantly surprised by the tenderness behind it. It didn't last long as Oliver leaned back & rested his forehead against Barry's.

"It's okay. Sorry for freaking out. You can talk to me about anything. Tell me what's bothering you." So Barry did. He told Oliver about the feelings & the nervousness & got honest about what he really wanted. & Oliver listened. He even took some notes. When Barry finished, Oliver took his hand & sat them both down on the bed. They agreed to some new terms, & Oliver admitted that he didn't want a relationship with anyone but he would do his best with Barry so he didn't get hurt. Then he grinned.

"You been thinking about this all day?" Barry furrowed his brow. He didn't like that tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just, I thought you'd be thinking about something else." Oliver's gaze lowered & Barry suddenly remembered the cock ring, still sitting around his soft dick.

"Oh." Oliver chuckled softly.

"Such a shame. But I think today was punishment enough for such a good toy." He stroked Barry's face & leaned forward until Barry was laying on the bed with his feet hanging off. "Don't you agree little toy?" Barry nodded mutely. Oliver dragged his teeth across Barry's neck. Barry shivered. Oliver reached towards his nightstand & pulled out two pairs of red handcuffs. He dangled them in front of Barry. "I bought these thinking about you." Barry held his hands up, already ready to be tied up, & felt the cock ring tighten around his now hard dick. Oliver scooted him up to the headboard & took off only Barry's pants before attaching both hands to the headboard. He slowly (too slowly for Barry) removed Barry's dick from its prison, & with his other hand, slapped Barry's ass almost tenderly. Oliver leaned down to kiss Barry & nipped on his earlobe. "I think you deserve a reward for being so honest, little toy, don't you?" Barry nodded enthusiastically. Oliver began to suck Barry off, leaving him desperate for more. Barry felt a finger press against his hole & moaned. Oliver chuckled against Barry's dick & the humming caused Barry's hips to jerk up. A hand came down hard on his ass. Oliver popped off & squeezed Barry's dick with his hand. "That wasn't nice, little toy. You want to be nice, don't you?" Barry hung his head.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." Oliver held back a groan at the 'sir' but accepted Barry's apology. He went back to Barry's dick, & missed the grin that spread across Barry's face as he observed the way Oliver 'attempted' to ignore the 'sir.' Oliver continued to suck & lick at Barry's dick until he didn't think he could take it anymore. Oliver popped off with a grin, & reached for a pillow near Barry's head. He pushed it under his knees, & grabbed some lube. He dipped his finger in, & then began circling Barry's hole. Barry groaned & stretched against the handcuffs, desperate to get his hands on something... anything. Oliver pushed in gently, pushing against his tight hole. Barry shouts aloud when Oliver brushes up against his prostate. Oliver's hand came down to cover Barry's mouth.

"Remember my sister lives here." Barry nodded, but Oliver still insisted on his mouth being permanently closed by use of an extra sock. Barry gagged slightly until he could get used to breathing through his nose. Once he was settled, he nodded & Oliver went back to taking him apart piece by piece. Barry continued to groan against the sock as Oliver inserted another finger & began to scissor inside of him. With every stroke against his prostate, Barry thought he was going to die. He finally couldn't take it anymore, & came with a shout against the sock. Oliver didn't stop his ministrations for one second, even as Barry went limp. He inserted a third finger & stretched Barry until he was satisfied. He lubed up his dick, & pushed in with one swift thrust. Barry moaned & pushed his hips up towards Oliver. His dick twitched, showing an interest in these proceedings. Oliver grinned & gave Barry's dick a few strokes until Barry was definitely interested. Oliver fucked Barry senseless until Barry was screaming against the sock & could barely remember his own name. Every time he got close, Oliver would squeeze his dick, holding him back from completion. So Oliver came first, shooting his hot cum into Barry's ass. He bit down on Barry's shoulder as he did so, causing shoot pain/pleasure to rip through him, & he couldn't hold back anymore. Barry came so hard he blacked out for a second. He came to barely breathing around the sock, & his ass hurting in all the right places. Oliver waited until he had softened to pull out of Barry, careful not to spill on his bed. He pulled the sock out & looked down at Barry. Barry grinned up at him.

"You can't leave this time, what are you going to do? The sock was promptly shoved back in his mouth. Barry coughed at the intrusion then laughed. Oliver slapped his ass, & Barry's dick jumped at the stimulation. Oliver shook his head.

"You may have the refractory period of a 16-year-old boy, but I do not." He headed to the bathroom. Barry attempted to push the sock out of his mouth but was stopped by a firm "no" coming from Oliver. He (patiently) waited for Oliver to get back. Ollie came back, still naked, & started to clean Barry up. He left him tied up, gagged until he was completely done. When he finished, he untied Barry & smirked. Barry mumbled against the sock. Oliver laughed then pulled the sock out.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing." Oliver's eyebrow rose.

"Nothing, what?"

"Nothing, sir." He stroked his cheek.

"Much better, toy." Oliver laid back down on the bed, & watched Barry. Barry debated what he wanted to do, & finally curled up to Oliver & fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys... I know... it's been FOREVER!! BUT college finals are done, and I managed to write three chapters thanks to having to go to SIX Christmas dinners over the past three days. So chapters for DAYS!! I hope you enjoy!!! :)


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized this is the shortest chapter in the history of chapters.. I apologize. I have the next chapter written, and everything should be getting back to normal since the kids go back to school tomorrow!! (yay!!!)

Barry woke up alone in a strange bed. He jumped up before realizing he was in Oliver's room & laid back down. He stretched & felt the sharp pain/pleasure ripping through him. He dressed slowly, curious if Oliver would come back before he left. He held off on putting his shoes on, waiting for Oliver. Finally, he gave up & raced through the house looking for him. He found him in the kitchen, working on coffee. He skidded to a stop.

"Oh." Oliver turned around.

"You're supposed to be in bed." Barry did his best to look sheepish.

"My bad." Oliver chuckled.

"Go back to bed, fast boy, I'll be up shortly." He leaned in for a fast peck on the cheek, then shooed him back upstairs. Oliver soon joined him with a tray of coffee, bacon, sausage, & waffles.

"I remembered that you have to eat a lot, so enjoy." Barry laughed & dug in. They are their breakfast mostly in silence, & once done, Barry had to get to work so Oliver gave a brief kiss goodbye with a promise of more fun soon.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... literally all it is. There's no plot movement... just gay sex

Barry shivered. The whip came down again hard on his back, & he groaned against his pillow. He felt hot breath on his cheek as Oliver bit his ear harshly. He leaned back into the bite & flinched when the whip came down

again. His dick twitched & he ground his hips against the sheets in an attempt to get some friction. Oliver noticed the movement & the whip came down hard on his bare ass. Barry shrieked & pushed against the sheet. Oliver

pulled his hair with his free hand & muttered against his ear.

"You behaving, toy?" Barry moaned with pleasure & tried to buck against Oliver, desperate for some sort of relief. Oliver pulled back the whip & stroked it down Barry's back. "The whip stops when I say it does. If you can't

control yourself, it will stop... for good. You understand, toy?" Barry nodded, & when the whip came down again, he forced himself to remain still. Oliver gave him a few more strikes then leaned in to rub his hand down Barry's

back. When he reached his ass, he circled around Barry's asshole before slowly inserting his middle finger. Barry groaned at the intrusion & almost rocked his hips up. Oliver continued to stretch him, adding a second finger &

then a third. He brushed against Barry's prostate, & he couldn't control himself. He arched up off the bed, reaching for something, anything. Oliver took the opportunity to force his way in. Barry started, & moaned at the hurt

from the lack of lube applied before Oliver entered him. He didn't give him any space or time, just started to hammer into Barry, angling so he hit his prostate every time. Barry screamed with pleasure, his orgasm ripping out

of him. Oliver struck him with the whip one final time & when Barry clenched as it struck it ass, he came with a shout & collapsed on top of Barry. They laid there breathing heavily for a minute before Barry smirked a little &

stretched out, effectively dumping Oliver off the bed. He landed with a thump & glared up at Barry. He laughed & extended a hand up. Oliver took his hand & pulled him down on top of him. Barry smiled at his (boyfriend- no

must not think those thoughts) & leaned in to kiss him. Oliver flipped them over before he could & licked his cheek. Barry wiped at it.

"What was that?"

"It's my claim. You're mine." His voice deepened as he said, & Barry saw the predator hiding in his eyes behind the facade. He shivered slightly, hoping Oliver didn't notice. Oliver jumped up & extended a hand. "Shower?" Barry

smirked.

"You mean, round 2?" Oliver blinked at him, & then glanced down at Barry's already hardening dick. He stepped up directly behind Barry, & placed his hands on his waist. He leaned in close to his ear, & bit softly.

"Round two, it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm working on the shower scene. I still will be moving the plot forward, but I have random smut scenes with no point that will be intertwined with the story... because I'm a sucker for gay porn.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut

Oliver thrust into Barry, pushing him into the wall of the shower. He placed his hands on either side of his head & held his body still while he fucked him against that wall. Barry cried out when Oliver struck his prostate. Oliver grabbed Barry around his neck & squeezed. He continued until Barry was on the verge of blacking out. Then he relented just enough to give him a slight breathing passage but continued the pressure. Oliver pulled all the way out before thrusting back in until he was balls deep inside of Barry. He angled himself so he hit Barry's prostate every time. Barry came hard against the shower wall, shuddering with his release. Oliver came close behind him, shouting his name. Oliver collapsed against Barry on the shower wall. They stayed that way for a few moments until Barry chuckled & pushed against Oliver.

"You're heavy." Oliver stepped under the now luke-warm water & started to wash off. When they stepped out of the shower, Oliver glanced at Barry's neck & chuckled slightly. He ran his finger around the hand marks on Barry's neck.

"How long until that heals?" Barry checked the mirror.

"Probably an hour or so. Maybe you squeezed a little too hard." Oliver looked at Barry sharply. He stepped up behind him, & pressed him against the sink. His hands came to rest almost gently on the matching handprints on Barry's neck. He leaned close to Barry's ear, & nipped softly.

"Are you complaining, toy?" Barry held back a groan.

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir." Oliver chuckled, his breath ghosting against Barry's ear.

"Better. You need to get that attitude under control." Barry smirked.

"Maybe I like being punished." Oliver tightened his hands ever so slightly.

"I can change that." Their eyes locked in the bathroom mirror for a few seconds before Barry lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir. I will work on my attitude." Oliver nodded.

"Thank you, toy. However, actions have consequences. Since you seem to enjoy punishment, I'm going to devise a new punishment. Every time you get an attitude with me, I will leave for a day. No contact whatsoever. Understood?" Barry nodded, not liking where this conversation was headed. "So I'm going to leave. Do not contact me. I will come to you when your punishment is over." Oliver took a step back & looked at Barry for a long time. Then he turned around & walked out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around so far! Hope you're enjoying the story!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry fight because our boys are stubborn, especially Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I am SO sorry it's been so long!! When I started this fic, I VASTLY underestimated how much time it would take to get everything done in one day. 
> 
> So a new chapter, and I promise I have part of the other chapter done. Fingers crossed nothing major happens this week, I will post it next week! 
> 
> As always, thanks for taking the time to read my story :)

"No," Barry ground out. "Oliver & I had a fight." Caitlin started to talk, probably to ask what about, but Barry cut her off. "About what is not important. We can't call him. I'll be fi..." Barry was thrown into the air by the angry meta-human again. He landed in a heap by a dumpster, groaning when he felt his ankle twist. Cisco tried to protest for calling Oliver again, but Barry flashed away from the meta. He only made it a few blocks before the pain in his ankle had increased to the point he couldn't walk. It was then that he realized he had broken it. He groaned & plopped to the ground in an alley-way. "Hey guys, I broke my ankle. I'm going to need twenty minutes." Caitlin huffed over the earpiece.

"Fine. But I'm calling help." Barry tried to protest but since he couldn't move, they didn't take much stock in his opinion. When Barry got back to the cortex, he found Iris waiting for him.

"What are you & Oliver fighting about?"

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Does it have anything to do with your new relationship?" Barry flushed but did his best to hide it.

"What? No!" Iris looked at him funny for a minute before waving her hand, as if to dismiss the answer.

"Okay then what?"

"I told you, it's not important."

"It really isn't." Said another voice from the door. Barry turned around to see Oliver, in full Arrow regalia, leaning against the door. He nodded to Cisco, then turned his attention back to Barry & Iris. "Ms. West, I appreciate your concern for your friend, but I assure you, the 'fight' we had was relatively minor. But I will be reminding Barry that even when we do fight, the Flash can always call on the Arrow." Oliver straightened to his full length, then crooked a finger a Barry. "Can we talk?" Barry nodded, not trusting his voice not to betray his secrets. He followed Oliver to the roof (again). Once there, Oliver took a seat on the ledge overlooking the city. He patted a seat next to him, & Barry took it. They sat in silence for a few moments before Oliver spoke. "You almost died tonight." Barry hung his head.

"The meta got away too." Oliver waved his hand.

"I don't care about the meta, YOU almost died tonight. Cisco tells me this is a nasty meta & he wanted you to call me two days ago!" Barry stood up & stalked away from Oliver.

"I was fine. I didn't need your help. This is my city; I can protect it just fine." Oliver just sat there, his eyes not moving from Barry's face. "Just because you're the boss of me sometimes doesn't mean you control my whole life! I don't need you to protect me. I'm perfectly capable on my own!" Oliver raised his hand. Barry stopped pacing, hands on his hips, staring at him.

"Barry, I know you are perfectly capable of handling yourself. I've watched you protect this city, & I’m proud of you for it. I don't want to come in here & make you feel like you aren't good enough on your own. That is not my intention. But Barry, there's no shame when you DO need help. It's not something to be scared of. Sometimes I need help. Everyone needs help sometimes. I don't want our physical relationship to keep you from accepting my help when it comes to our professional relationship. If you feel that is the case, we will discontinue our physical relationship." Oliver stood & walked over to Barry. He stroked his cheek. "Our professional relationship & our friendship is more important to me than our physical relationship. Okay, Barry?" Barry stared into Oliver's eyes, seeing the truth for the first time. When Barry nodded his acquiescence, Oliver bent down for a kiss. It was a different kiss though. More gentle then demanding, as if Oliver had feelings. Barry pressed against Oliver, deepening the kiss just a little bit. Oliver leaned back & pressed his forehead against Barry's. "Are we good?" He asked. Barry nodded & tried to kiss him again. Oliver laughed & pulled back. "Later," he promised, that possessive look back in his eyes. Barry shivered & decided he couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head (I'm sorry)

Oliver stuck around for a few days to help Barry catch the meta. They were careful not to let anything slip in front of the team, but at night, Oliver continued to give Barry the best sex of his life. Barry was still struggling with complete submission, mostly from being so stubborn. He could admit to himself that while he LOVED the feelings Oliver brought out of him, his pride caused him to want to be independent. He knew that him & Oliver had a lot to work on if they were going to work. Then came the next rub. Barry wasn't sure if Oliver wanted them to work long term. He knew Oliver was enjoying himself at the moment but he wasn't exactly the type to stay with one person for too long. Barry spent way too much time thinking about all of this. Barry was still distracted by all this nonsense on the last night Oliver was in town. He realized that he was really distracted when Oliver leaned back & looked at him strangely, & Barry realized that Oliver had his hand around Barry's dick & his mind was a million miles away. Barry flushed & looked down to get away from that penetrating gaze.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Sorry. I'm here." Barry wiggled his hips slightly. Oliver shook his head & sat up on the edge of the bed. He extended a hand so Barry could join him.

"Talk to me." Barry stared at a spot on the wall. He briefly considered fleeing but figured Oliver would probably shoot him again.

"I'm just over thinking about this. Don't worry about it." Oliver chuckled darkly.

"That is the definition of something I should worry about. What's going on?"

"I'm just thinking about our future, & whether we even have one."

"Our future huh? That sounds ominous." Oliver sighed. "Look Barry, I don't know what the future holds for either of us. In our line of work, it's better not to make plans for the future. All I know is that, right now, you & I are having fun... & we're good together. Why mess that up by overthinking things?" Barry nodded, accepting the answer for what it was.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to create problems either. I just... never mind, it's not important." Oliver frowned at him.

"I'm sure it is important, & I think you should tell me." Barry shook his head.

"No, it's really not important." Oliver grabbed Barry's chin & held it close to his own face. 

"That wasn't a request, toy, & you will tell me what is on your mind." Barry tested the hand holding his face slightly before realizing it was futile. He really didn't want to tell Oliver, but he knew he didn't have choice. He lowered his eyes so he didn't have to look at those eyes boring into his soul. "No," Oliver said firmly. "Look at me." He forced himself to raise his eyes. They locked in a wrestling match for who could look deeper into the others soul. Barry found himself admitting his secret without even realizing it.

"I love you. I want to spend forever with you. I want everyone to know that I belong to you, and I mean everyone. I want to walk the streets together, & team up, & scare the bad guys because both the Flash & the Green Arrow are chasing them." Oliver's hand tightened ever so slightly on his chin, & his lips pursed a tiny amount. He put his finger on Barry's lips to stop the waterfall of words, & just sat there staring at him for what felt like forever. Barry started to get embarrassed & wished he could take back everything he said. Finally, Oliver sighed & leaned away from Barry.

"Barry, look, I don't do relationships. They don't work out for me. This," he waved his hand at the bed, "this is about as good as it gets for me. That's why I made the contract only about sex. I can't do anything more than that. I'm sorry.”

Barry got up from the bed & walked to the window. He stood there, staring out the window while Oliver watched. He placed his hands on the ledge & placed his head against the window. Oliver walked up behind him & placed his hand on Barry's shoulder. Barry jerked away.

"Look I get it. & yeah, we're having fun. But I don't think I'm okay with just sex anymore. I need more." Barry sounded broken as he struggled through the last sentence. Oliver chuckled darkly behind him. Barry turned around to tell him off when Oliver put a hand up.

"I'm laughing because I knew this was going to happen. I saw it from the beginning but I was so focused on what I wanted that I ignored what was going on with you for my own selfish pleasure." He sighed. "That was wrong of me, Barry. I'm sorry. I can't go back & fix it... but I can leave. I will do my best to not bother you. You can still always ask the Green Arrow for help... but that's all we'll be to each other." Oliver touched Barry's cheek, & this time Barry let him. He looked into Barry's eyes for a few moments before nodding slightly. "Just two superheroes. Nothing more, nothing less." With that, Oliver grabbed his clothes & leapt out the window. Barry stood there at the window for a moment letting it sink in. When it did, he collapsed in a heap on the ground & sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is taking so long to finish. Life keeps getting in the way of my story and it's pissing me off. Thanks for sticking around, and taking the time to read my story! I really do appreciate it. I promise this is not the end of the story!!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I am so sorry it's taking so long to write this story!! Life is annoying, and I don't have time to focus on this <:( I'm sorry!!! But in the meantime, enjoy (or don't) this delightful? chapter on Barry. Also, it doesn't get better for a couple chapters so be prepared!

The next month was terrible for Barry. He could barely focus on the metas he was supposed to be taking down, much less on any drama his friends had going on. He knew that Caitlin & Cisco knew something was bothering him, but he didn't want anyone to know what was going on. At least he managed to get through the month without seeing Oliver. Finally, after a particularly hard night, Barry arrived back at Star Labs to find Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, & Joe all waiting for him.

"Barry, we need to talk."

Barry shook his head, & hung his suit up. "Not a chance. I'm fine. Relax, guys."

Joe took a step towards him. "Barry, I know something is bothering you. Talk to us."

Barry threw his hands up. “Guys, please stop. Just leave me alone!"

He raced out of the cortex & found himself in Starling City before he knew it. He stood at the town sign, shaking his head, unsure how he got here. He hurried back to Central City, and plopped down on his bed. The knock on the door startled him. He sat up as Joe entered the room. He didn't say anything for a while, just stood there looking at Barry. Finally, he sat at Barry's desk.

"Is it a girl?"

Barry shook his head & chuckled. "It's definitely not a girl."

Joe cocked his head & studied him for a few minutes. He cleared his throat. "Is it a boy?"

Barry flushed, & started to shake his head.

"Barry, are you gay?"

He hung his head, unable to look at Joe. The sinking of the bed as Joe sat down next to him forced his eyes back to meet Joe's.

"You're my son & I love you regardless if you're straight, gay, bi, etc. I just want to help you."

Barry nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

"So what's the problem?"

"I was in a relationship, somewhat unconventional. But we broke up. He didn't feel the same way about me."

Joe sighed. "Barry, I'm sorry you got hurt. He truly doesn't deserve you."

Barry shook his head & blushed. "It's my own fault. It was supposed to be about... sex," he whispered the last word & refused to look at Joe. "But I got attached & he didn't."

Joe put a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Son, that's part of what makes you so special. Your ability to love. Don't change that for some man who doesn't deserve you." Barry leaned into Joe, placing his head on his shoulder. He sniffed to hold back the tears.

"I think I love him, Joe. & I don't know what to do. Oliver doesn't want me."

Joe stood up suddenly. "Oliver? Like Oliver Queen? The Arrow guy? Oh, hell, no, Barry!"

Barry shook his head. "No a different Oliver!" Joe studied Barry for a moment before responding.

"You're a bad liar, son. Look, Queen is not a good guy. I'm sorry you got hurt, but I think it's for the best. He would only hurt you further. It'll be okay." Joe walked back to the bed & patted Barry on the shoulder. Barry hung his head, & nodded. Joe left, but Barry felt worse than ever.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is a BAMF (God, I love that woman)

In Starling City, Oliver wasn't much better. He was extra moody with his team, & Felicity was reaching the end of her rope. One night, she was watching the city, & noticed a red blur appear on the edge of town before quickly speeding away. That gave her an idea, & when Oliver got back, she forced him into her chair at the computer.

"This ends now, Oliver."

"What are you talking about?"

"This moodiness & attitude. It's done now."

Oliver shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Felicity turned back the camera & pointed at it. "Watch." She watched Oliver's face when the red blur flashed on the screen, & saw the slight flicker in his eyes. "You went to Barry, didn't you? With your problem?" Oliver continued to stare at the now-blank screen, trying to ignore Felicity. She reached out & slapped his cheek. He bowed his head, accepting his punishment & giving his answer to her question. "Oliver... Oliver, look at me." Oliver finally met her gaze, expecting to see condemnation, but seeing none. "Oliver, I am on your side. I am ALWAYS on your side. But dude... Barry? You know he is so not the type for casual." Oliver looked away again trying to hide the truth. Felicity slapped him upside the head. "And you knew that! He told you he loved you, didn't he? Goddamnit Oliver! What is wrong with you? You can't treat Barry like you treat everyone else!" Felicity grabbed his face & studied it for a minute before gasping slightly. "You have feelings for him!! Why didn't you tell me that? Or tell HIM that??" Oliver just shook his head, not having it in him to deny her but not wanting to answer her.  Felicity threw her hands up in the air. "Boys! Too much drama!!" Oliver opened his mouth to reply but caught the glint in Felicity's eyes & decided against it. She motioned for Oliver to vacate her chair & the sank into it, covering his face with her hands. "Okay, so new plan. You need to win Barry back... which might mean groveling..." Oliver started to interrupt big Felicity put her hand out. "And you do it! Do you hear me Oliver Jonas Queen? If you need to grovel you grovel. Barry is good, & you could use some good in your life, so you do whatever is necessary to get that good." Oliver rolled his eyes, & got smacked again. "I mean it, Oliver. Get him back." Felicity stood up & put her hands on Oliver's face. "You deserve good. So, go get good!" She stared into his eyes, trying to show him all the emotions too strong for words. Oliver nodded, seeing how much Felicity meant it, & knowing that she was right, as she always was. "Good." Felicity stated. "I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, I know, but it sets the stage for the rest of the story. I apologize if you don't like my Felicity, but in my head, she can get violent with Oliver when he needs it. Next chapter will be posted a week from today :)


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's a dick

Felicity's plan ended up being complicated & long. Oliver spent that first week that she spent explaining it & rolling his eyes. When he hit the 14-day mark of not seeing Barry, he decided to deviate from the plan. He hopped on his motorcycle & made a beeline for Central City. He knocked on the door like a normal person this time, but found himself taking a step back when Joe West opened the door, gun in hand.

"He's not here. I'm not telling you where he is. Stay away from my son."

Oliver frowned, his eyes still on the gun. "Barry & I are friends. I didn't realize that was a problem for you?"

Joe took a step out the door & raised the gun just a little. "I know EXACTLY what you & my son are, or should I say were, & you hear me Queen, stay the hell away from my son!" The door slammed shut. Oliver stood there for a few minutes before going back to his motorcycle. He decided to try Star Labs next.

He had just pulled into the parking lot when Felicity called. "No. Get out of Central city. This is not the plan, & my plan is good."

"I miss Barry." Even as Oliver said it, he realized how whiny it sounded. He sighed. "I know I shouldn't be here. I just want to see him."

"That's great, Ollie, that's a start in the right direction. But not now! Right now, we have to work on you making it up to Barry for leaving him in the first place! God, it's like I'm dealing with children."

"Hey!"

"You know what? Quit running away to Central city & I'll quit referring to you a child." Oliver groaned, & hung up. He stared at the Star Labs sign for a little bit before shaking his head slightly & heading back for Star City. He never realized he was being watched the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know what Felicity's plan is (it's not going to be used so I'm not huge into figuring it out, sorry)
> 
> Sorry that Joe was a dick, but it was necessary... plus I feel like that's how he's react....
> 
> Also, cliffhanger at the end ;) Make sure you check next week to see who was watching Oliver


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else figures it out

Caitlin was in the cortex half listening to Cisco complain about Barry for the fortieth time that day when something on the camera caught her attention. She double-checked just to make sure it really was Oliver Queen on his motorcycle in their parking lot. She tuned out Cisco completely & focused her attention on whatever Oliver & the person he was talking to were clearly arguing about. She assumed whoever it was had won when Oliver hung up & instead of coming in just stared at the building. She watched him shake his head, & drive away. She started when Cisco snapped his fingers.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, I got distracted. What's up?"

Cisco sighed heavily. "Like I said, I think Barry got his heart broken or something. He's acting like a kicked puppy. And he's eating all my ice cream! I don't know why Joe won't let him go home!"

Caitlin frowned for a minute, thinking back to Oliver's bike, then it hit her like a pile of bricks. She gasped slightly, then quickly regained her composure before Cisco noticed. Barry & Oliver? No way! But it all made sense. It even explained a little of why Joe & Barry were fighting! Caitlin tuned Cisco back out, her mind racing with the possibilities. Then she remembered the person Oliver had been on the phone with. Felicity! She thought. She grinned, ignoring Cisco's weird look & determined to call Felicity later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I'm happy Caitlin knows! Now maybe the boys will figure their shit out!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrow team finds out :D

When Oliver made it back to Starling City, Felicity yelled at him for almost an hour about how that wasn't part of the plan, before Oliver mentioned Joe's response. She stopped at that & looked at him for a minute before deciding to change the plan a little to include winning over Joe. She promised to call Oliver later with the revised plan, to which Oliver promptly rolled his eyes, & got smacked for.

 

***************

 

Six hours later, Oliver was in the middle of a takedown, when over the headset he heard Felicity's phone ring. Thea laughed a little when Felicity forgot to turn off the headset before answering, revealing Caitlin Snow as the caller.

"Caitlin, what can I do for you?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, at least thankful he didn't have to hear Caitlin's answer. But his blood ran cold when Felicity continued to talk.

"No I have no idea what you're talking about." ... "I haven't noticed any odd behavior from Oliver." Thea glanced at Oliver questioning, but Oliver motioned for them to just focus on catching the bad guy. "Barry? What about Barry?" ... "No I don't know anything about that." ... "well I don't know about Barry, but to my knowledge Oliver isn't gay” … Thea stopped in her tracks, & grabbed Oliver's arm, digging into his skin.

"I swear to god, Ollie," she hissed at him. "If you hurt Barry, I'll kill you!" Oliver shrugged out of her hold, & moved to alert Felicity to their presence but she wouldn't stop talking!

"You know what? Maybe it's none of your business. & you should tell Joe I don't appreciate him threatening Oliver with his gun!" ...

John, who up to this point had been doing his best to ignore the conversation spared a glance at Oliver. He seemed unpleased with the simple shrug Oliver gave him.

"Well maybe Oliver loves him did you think of that?" ...

Thea smirked at that, & Oliver grabbed the headset. "Felicity we can all hear you!"

"Oh shit, Caitlin, I'll call you back." She cleared her throat. "So, when you say 'all'?"

"He means, I didn't know my brother was in love with Barry. Do tell me more." Thea cut in. Felicity gave a little squeak & cut the connection. Thea went back to smirking at Oliver, & he relieved frustration by punching the bad guy extra hard.

 

 

 

**********

 

 

When they got back to the "Arrow cave" Felicity was waiting with coffee for everyone. She held out the container with a smile. "I got your favorite."

Oliver ignored her, & went to hang up his suit. Thea grabbed hers & chugged, shooting a look at Felicity that she wanted answers later. Felicity pretended not to notice this look & instead focused on Oliver.

"Do you need help?"

"No." He cut out. "You've done enough." Felicity flushed, but made no attempt to answer. John held up his hands, grabbed his coffee, & vanished, wanting no part of this conversation. Oliver changed in silence before heading towards the door, still ignoring Felicity & Thea.

He made it to the door before Thea stopped him. "Is it true?" He stood there in the door, half tempted to pretend he didn't hear her, or just to lie. It was Felicity's soft "Oliver" that caused him to turn around & face Thea.

"All of it."

Thea rushed to him & pulled him into a giant bear hug. "I'm happy for you. You know I like Barry!" She slapped his arm slightly. "Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

 Oliver pulled back, trying to escape Thea's octopus hold. "It's complicated."

"Love isn't complicated, Ollie. That's the whole point."

Felicity snorted. "It wouldn't be complicated if Oliver would just TELL Barry." She quirked an eyebrow at Thea, & tilted her head at Oliver.

Thea shook her head. "Ollie, I love you but god, do you have problems."

She turned to Felicity. "I'm assuming you have a plan?" Felicity clapped her hands together & grinned. "Come into my web Thea. Let me tell you all about it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally see Felicity doing this, and I love it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!


	21. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn? but not really

Barry groaned as Oliver drew his hand down his body. The leather from the Arrow suit he was still wearing was working on Barry in the best (and worst) way. Oliver’s hand cupped Barry’s butt cheek for a minute, and Barry couldn’t help but buck up into him. That same hand came down hard on his cheek. Barry moaned loudly, and forced himself to remain still. He started when he felt a finger circle his rim. He lifted his head, and looked at Oliver. “You’re still wearing your gloves. Are you sure?” Oliver responded by smacking his cheek again. He positioned himself until he was fully covering Barry and placed a hand over his mouth. “Another word out of you, toy, and I’ll gag you. Do you understand?” He mouthed against his ear. Barry nodded mutely. Oliver bit his earlobe hard, and Barry had to force himself to remember not to move. That finger went back to circling his rim. He hissed at the slight burn when Oliver, aided by the lube on the bedside, pushed that finger in. The feeling of the leather was so different and Barry hated how much he liked it. Oliver crooked his finger and Barry almost leapt off the bed when it brushed against his prostrate. He tried and failed to stifle the moan. Oliver just chucked darkly at Barry’s failure, and pushed his finger back to that spot. Barry shook with the feelings coursing through him, and didn’t think he was going to make it another minute when Cisco interrupted him.

“Barry?”

Barry looked around, but didn’t see Cisco anywhere. Oliver used his free hand to push Barry’s head back down on the mattress, but Cisco persevered.

“Barry?? Dude! Wake up!!!”

Barry awoke with a start. He stared up at Cisco with dismay written all over his face. He realized he was still on Cisco’s couch. The tent in his boxers was definitely not helping the situation.

“So that was interesting… Can you not do that again?”

Cisco looked traumatized as he stared down at Barry. Barry flushed bright red, desperately wishing away his erection. Cisco groaned slightly, and turned around.

“It’s time to get going… Busy day today… Let’s pretend this never happened!”

Cisco walked towards the kitchen, presumably in search of coffee. Barry willed his erection away, and stretched as he followed… It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I thought that was a longer chapter... My bad! I promise the next one will attempt to get back to some semblance of sense
> 
> Thanks to those who've stuck around this whole time <3


	22. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris sets an ambush, but does the right person fall for it?

Cisco was really tired of Barry crashing on his couch… he was even more tired of these repetitive wet dreams Barry kept having. He was starting to see why Joe had kicked him out. He was trying to be a supportive friend… but Barry was pushing it these days. He had in mind to tell Caitlin that it was her turn to host Barry for a while. However, when he arrived at work, he found Caitlin deep in conversation on the phone… while trying to hide and pretend everything was normal. That pushed Barry from his mind, and he decided to creep on Caitlin for a minute to find out what she was up to. He quickly realized she was talking to Felicity about Flarrow… What the fuck was Flarrow? His eyes narrowed when he realized just what they were talking about. He thought back to Barry’s mood the past week, and a lightbulb went off above his head. Holy shit! Barry and Oliver were dating?!?! Or… used to date? What the fuck happened?!?! He stayed hiding until Caitlin finished her conversation, and then popped up as she turned around and hung up the phone.

“Cisco! You scared me!!” Her eyes narrowed. “How long have you been standing there?”

Cisco grinned. “The whole time… And I want all the details… right now!!

 

**********************

Iris had just about had it with her dad & Barry. It had been two weeks of this utter nonsense and she wasn’t having it anymore! So, with the help of Felicity, she hatched a plan… One that was being set in motion as soon as possible because frankly it had been two weeks of this shit, and Barry needed to go home. Iris finally convinced him to go out to dinner with her, thus paving the way for Joe to “find” them. What she didn’t count on was Oliver finding them first. She hadn’t even noticed him until she realized Barry wasn’t listening anymore, and shifted in her seat to find him standing behind her.

“Barry.”

Barry flushed, which Iris found slightly surprising, and nodded back at Oliver. “How are you?”  
“Well. And youself?”

“Same.”

“Good.”

Iris threw her hands up. “Oh, dear god. This is pathetic! Oliver, would you like to sit?”

Iris began to stand up, then plopped back down. “Actually… my dad is supposed to be meeting us.” She glanced sheepishly at Barry, only to realize her dad had already arrived. “Dad!”

Joe glared at all three of them. “I figured out the set-up, but what’s this asshole doing here?” He gestured to Oliver.

“Joe…” Barry started.

Joe held his hand up interrupting him. “Let me be perfectly clear. Barry, I don’t care if you’re gay, straight, bi, whatever, I love you regardless… but you are not welcome in my home as long as you are dating him.” He punctured his last statement with a finger pushed into Oliver’s chest. It took all of Oliver’s self-control to not shove back. Joe stomped out of the restaurant, leaving Barry and Iris devastated in his wake. Oliver reached out for Barry, but he pulled away. He muttered something to Iris, and vanished. Iris stood there for a moment before turning to Oliver.

“I’m sorry. Look… I get why my dad doesn’t like you.” She held up a hand when Oliver tried to interrupt her. “But I don’t feel the same way. Barry likes you… a lot… and if he sees something in you, then you must have worth. Let me try to talk to my dad… and Barry. But Oliver?” She raised an eyebrow, and straightened up. “I mean it, if you hurt Barry again, I’ll kill you.” With that, Iris followed her family out, leaving Oliver standing alone in the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finding it really hard to finish this story, but I feel bad every time I get a kudos and it's not finished, so I'm going to power through and finish the story! Thank you guys for the kudos and comments to inspire me to complete their story!!


End file.
